


Slaybells ring

by isabeau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Filk, Gen, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaybells ring

...In the meadow we can build a snowman  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We can run away because, hell no, man!  
And keep on running 'till we're out of town

Later on we'll conspire  
To kill the fuuuuu-cker with fire  
'Cause that's how we play  
The Winchester way  
Huntin' in a winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> he'll say 'are you married' we'll say 'jeez why does everyone ask that of course not we are brothers and we only do normal 100%-heterosexual relationships with women. Human women. Definitely no complex whatsits with angels. ...man'


End file.
